


The Girls of Hope's Peak Academy

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Despair AU, Tags for Part 1:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: I love girls, and I love Dangan Ronpa, so I thought I'd combine them! Here's a compilation of stories about F/F relationships in the DR universe.Each part will contain any necessary warnings in the notes.Feel free to request pairings here or on my Tumblr (norskinuggets)!





	The Girls of Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede invites Maki over for some baking and gets some kissing in return. 
> 
> (T for implied sexual content.)

When Kaede had invited her girlfriend over to her dorm to do some holiday baking, she really hadn't expected her to come. She had already thought of inviting over Kirumi or maybe Himiko. Himiko would just eat cookie dough until she got sick, but it'd be better than baking alone.

No, Maki was usually busy, and Kaede honestly couldn't keep up with her schedule. She knew that Maki ran in the mornings and afternoons before and after class. She also knew that on Wednesdays she went to weight training, but besides that, Kaede was usually in the dark on how to plan dates with the assassin.

So, when Kaede got a simple "Ok." text back from Maki, she could've jumped with joy. She quickly pulled her hair back into a little ponytail that rested at the back of her neck and slipped an apron on over her uniform.

Maki arrived twenty minutes later, clearly back from training with hair wet from an impromptu shower. She gave a small smile to Kaede as she walked in the door.

"You shouldn't keep this unlocked." Maki muttered. "Dangerous."

"It'll be fine. No one messes with an assassin's girlfriend. It's nice to know you're worried about me though." Kaede pulled Maki close by her arm. "C'mon. Kiss."

Maki faked annoyance as she pressed a kiss against Kaede's cheek. 

"Happy?" She frowned.

"Very." Kaede smiled. "Would you like to help me mix ingredients?" 

"Sure." Maki stepped up to the small counter the dorms provided as the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"Gingerbread cookies." Kaede smiled. "I wanted to make enough to give out to our class."

"That's generous." Maki looked at the recipe Kaede had printed out.

They worked in comfortable silence for a bit. Kaede knew Maki liked the quiet, and Kaede liked to hear Maki's small grunts when flour got on her face or her upturned lip when egg white got on her hands. She was adorable to see her mildly frustrated over such meaningless things.

"You're cute when you're mad." Kaede smiled. Maki's brow furrowed and a blush dusted her face in response. 

Soon, the cookies were in the oven, and all there was left to do was wait.

This, of course, meant Kaede practically jumped Maki as soon as the oven door was closed.

Kaede pressed her lips sweetly against Maki's, making sure the shorter girl could taste the cherry lip balm on her.

Maki would never admit it, but when Kaede gave her kisses, whether chaste or passionate, she felt her whole face heat up. Her hands started to fidget with nervous energy, so she usually put them somewhere on Kaede's body. Now, it was her hips. She felt the light chub that adorned her girlfriend's hips and thighs and secretly wished that her body was a bit softer. Her muscular arms and legs were nothing to cuddle up by. They were strictly functional and strong considering her line of work, but not too good for girlfriends.

Kaede didn't seem to care much as she ran her hands along Maki's upper arms, however, so the thought soon left Maki's mind.

Maki always loved to see Kaede's bright red face whenever Maki tried something new. Always open to try new things, Kaede usually just let Maki try anything she wanted, relishing in the moment as her girlfriend worked her hardest to pleasure her.

Maki was just starting to kiss along Kaede's jawline when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The timer on the oven went off, knocking both girls out of their teenage daze. 

Maki opened her eyes to see Kaede looking marvelous. Maki's dark lipstick smeared across her lips and distinct kiss marks adorned her jawline. Her face was flushed and hot to the touch. 

Kaede loved to look at Maki too. She sometimes thought about the fact that some had seen this face in their last moments, but now she was seeing it vulnerable. Her eyes were blown out, and she was leaning into the touch of Kaede's hands raking through her hair.

"We should take those out." Kaede said slowly, as if pulling away from her girlfriend's warm hands physically pained her.

"We could let them burn." Maki smirked.

"You can have me back in just a moment, Maki." Kaede scolded as she put on oven mitts.

As soon as the cookies were out and the oven was off, Kaede felt two hands wrap around her waist and a mouth at the back of her neck.

"You look nice with your hair back." Maki muttered into the open-mouthed kisses.

"You look nice all the time." Kaede smiled. Maki muttered something about how gay Kaede was between the kisses.

Maki left a small kiss on the spot where Kaede's neck met her shoulder, bringing the blonde to shiver. 

"Could we not do this right next to the oven?" Kaede laughed.

"Fine." Maki pouted.

Maki took Kaede's hand and led her to the dorm bed, showing very obviously how she wanted the night to go.

Kaede loved where it was going.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Leave requests here or on my Tumblr (norskinuggets).


End file.
